Conan : Barbarians Lust
by Nogarumu
Summary: Conan and his really good friend Sutobai go on a very epic aventure full of action! There his also lots of romantic passion in this dangerous trip full of lust and suspense!
1. Chapter 1: A sweet beginning of passion!

**Nogarumu notes** **: **hi guys. this is my seconds fan fic. Just to clarifies the event in this story take place between the end of conan the barbarian and the start of conan the destroyer.

(BTW this second movie is HORIBLE! because theres fucken rob schneider (malak) in it (i hate that guy!))

Also im gonna try to do a different kind of writing... for my first fic i was doing lot of short verses kind of like in poetry but for this fic im gonna do a more NORMAL kind of story.

But sorry i differse and this autor note is getting really long :P ... u dont want to hear me talking about frivolous stuffes! u want to get to the STORY! so sit back with a nice cup of wine near the fireplace (if ur 18 and older!) and enjoy Barbarians Lust!

*Conan characters do NOT belong to me!*

* * *

><p><strong>Conan : Barbarians Lust<strong>

**Chapter 1 : A sweet beginning of passion!**

Im Mako! The Narator of this Story! There is a time in anny wariors life, when life must continue! Conan! The Barbarian MOST become KING of Cymeria! This is why! he most do travel with his great friend and brother in wepons satobai! and with his good for nothing slave malak! who his a really shitty warior who never do any thing useful!... A Story full of Aventure and Passion must be tell!

"Dear conan, my friend my lord...my KING!...why most this impertinent fool and simpleton of Malak most follow us?" said satobai, best archer for world and best friend of conan!

"i dont know, dear friend of my hearth. but he MOST! krom tels me! said connan!"

"i cant talk medieval like you people cause im a little retarded and unpolite! said the dreadful malak"

"shut up! SHUT UP! yelled arnold!

Malak looked really scared! so he stop talking!

"So where are we going to go? Lord Conan!

"We most find the temple of krom, god of destruction and power of honnor and war!

"But Why! oh brother?"

"because krom tels me! trust me sotobai my companion of passion and dreams for my lust and love as a good friend!"

I like u too...conan...very much..." said sotobai firtily and with touching conan leg!

Conan was starting to feel some thing special in his body! he havent felt this way for a long long time! His huge dirty spear was starting to get fuller and thicker, like a bag of water! the last time his member of passion and lust got dat big, it was with the blonde walkirie woman that was his first lover! but alas, the blonde girl was killed long ago by the snake of toulsa doom! so the lonely barbarian was geting very horny! (srsly u guys gotta see that movie! jame earl jone shoot a SNAKE on a blonde girl!)

"wat are you doing sutobai? said conan blushing, obliviously embarassed.

"im just showing you my... affection for u...has a very...very...VERY good Friend...lord conan..." said satobai.

What should Conan do? he was very lonely but he still had that woman in his hearth. What if maybe she... CAME BACK! he dont want to be untrue to her. But...But... its true that he alway had some feelings for subotai because he was a hell of a man with his beautiful black beard and his sweet round little ass. it was more then blind lust of passion... it was like... LOVE! so arnold didnt knew what to do!

"Krom... what should i do? i still have feelings for that dead girl, but sabotai is really cute! And maybe i...love him more than her? Oh dear powerful god! Show me the way of love!  
>If you cant grant me that second request then the hell with ya!" said conan to his god krom!<p>

"Conan... said his god Krom from the sky... you must follow the Way Of Ur Hearth!"

"now i know that do! said connan happily!

"Oh really! i can see your cock is getting VERY long and hot...my lord...or shuld i say...my love? said sutobai.

Sutobai was also getting an huge boner!

"maybe i should tame ur huge "snake"...with my MOUTH!" winked sabotai!

The archer was sucking his friend's cock hard! conan was full of joy and lust! so his "snake" burst into subotais mouth spitting white splooge in it and he swalowed it!

"MHmmm...delicous... my love conan! said subotai!

"Ur a real little whore! im sure youll like...THAT! said arnold!

conan jump on sobotai and penetrate his tight little ass! meanwile, malak the stupid pathetic lonely idiot has a disgusted look in is face! He cant comprend TRUE LOVE!

mhmmm! yes lover! fuck me! FUCK ME HARD! said sotobai!

conan was doing faster and faster! he couldnt stop cause it felt so good! at the same time! he was masturbating subotai with his huge hand!

OH YEAAAAA! they both said stimulously! like the real lovers theyre are!

"HGNEAAAAAAAAAAAAA! yelled conan!

so the both lovers come stimulously! conan took all the splooge of his great friend in hes fingers and stick those fingers in subotai mouth!

"do u like the taste of ur own cum subotai? i sure love mine!" said conan

So conan licked subotai asshole, tasting his own cum.

"That was awesome! my sweat love! said subotai kissing conan...

"i know, baby!" said conan with his thick australian accent, kissing subotai...

The cum was mixing in both mouths. It was a long and perfect kiss... in that moment the couple knew they're made for each other!

"what is wrong with you 2 u fucking sick homos! Wat? u became some kind of little pansys fagots or somethin? said the dreadful malak the homophobic loser!

"Screw you Malak! said arnold smashing his face hard making him lose a lot of teeths!

Subotai also shoot a arrow on his shoulder

"Ouch! u fucking assholes fagots! i though gay people were weak! said the ignorant foo of malak!

"No! being gay as nothing to do with strenght! its a normal and beautiful thing and we can be very manly mans even tho we love each other! u on the other hand! is gonna end up the rest of ur life a straigt looser virgin! not that theres any thing wrong with being straigt but theres some things wronh with u fo sure! said arnold and subotai stimulousely!

"Please dont kill me! beg malak and pissing his pants.

"we cant kill u yet... krom needs u for sum reason! so stop being a little pussy and follow us! said conan"

So our heroes and the homophobic weekling malak went on a aventure to find the temple of krom!

(***)

But! from a distance a strange person was looking for far away on a hill IT looked really not happy!

"Conan...how dare you traitoring me! said the strange person..."

It was... THE BLONDE WALKIRIE GIRL! EVEN THOUGHT SHES SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!

**Chapter 1 end...**

_to be continue..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nogarumu notes :<strong> So what do u guys think? pretty epic right? the next one will come soon so dont forgot to read it ;) !


	2. Chapter 2 : Gohst for the past

**Nogarumu notes : **hi guys! If any off u guys were wonderin i dont think im gonna go see the new conan movie cause aparently its a terirble movie... i REALY dont want to wast monney on a movie that  
>would only dissapoint me (kinda like Conan the destroyer...) but any ways u guys dont care bout taht! u want to read the story ;) !<p>

**Chapter 2 : Gost for the past**

its me aggain! Mako the wizard the narator from this passionated story of epicness! Teh birds are chippling and everything make this magic day preferct...all most everyhing becus theres something watchin our heros...something... from the past which has not godd intention!

Conan and satobai where kissing proudly with full of passion!

"can you fagots buy a rom or some tihn? Said the homophobicly Malok"

"ur just Jalous cause you never get any sex!" said satobai with truth! he also shat a arrow on him!

"Stop shoting me arows! assliker ! replied the verminly malak"

Conan was just igonoring him, he had work to do! like stiking his fingers in sotobai little ass! (theyre are on the same horse btw, conan his behind and sotobai his uper... malak dont have an horse hes on feets.).

Conman also was kissing passioanetly is lover neck and was striking its manly pecs...making em hard! Subotai is moaning with deligt gasping and exquisite pleasure of the eternal soul!

All the pilgrimage of fate goed that way, with love and wild SEX! so the trip was verry quick! There was not many badd implications, only a gang of vampires werewolves. They atack our 2 heros for money and thieving but conan kill theem all with his barred fists! Lot of blood spil all over everywhere and connan hes vicarious!

''VICTARY!'' yell Conan with honnor and glory for fight! 

« You can be my wingman any time. » says satobait with love and friendship and with touching conan sholder!

« Bullshit! You can be mine.» replied funnily Conan wile smiling.

So the two very good friends do a strong handshake and a manly hug and they go together sholder to sholders to the rising sun!

Malak feels very aloned cause he has no friendship... but no ones care about him!

So our heros arrived to destination and came naer the temple of Krom!

"FINNALY! YELLED CRIBABY MALAK!"

"Stop whinning! said arnold with autoritarian speech!  
>So malka stop whining cause hes a scare pussy.<p>

They enter temple and pray fro krom strongliest god in the world!

"Oh krom! father of mork! and holy spirit! we pray for you for great suxes and lots of brootal war!" prayed our progatonists.

"thanx gentlemans ; said Krom god of power and hardcore stuffes ; but where is the sacrifice?"

"here his hes nane is maalok! said conan to his god!

"Wat imma sacrifice? scared malak!

"Uh duh! Y did u think we brough u along?... idiot!" mocke Sarotai

"Wait! u most first kill the gohst or else the sacrifice wont work! Oh and by the wau you can only do ONE sacrifice or else a curse on both ur houses!" said Krom fastly.

"What gohst? ask conan with no scare but with arousing curiousity?"

Then...she enters... with treamoudous glory, shes shining brigtly with lots of sparkles! Malok hidde cause hes a pussy remmeber?

"Who want to live forever? Conan?" said she!

"No...no it cant be! its imposible! ur daed!" said Conan curiousily again but still not scare cause conan hes the man!

"Yes conan its true...its me...your fucken girlfreind! You fucken cheat on me you fucken piece of fucking shit!"

"u dont have to swar! conan is mine now you stupid valkirie cunt! i never liked u any ways! said sarotai.

"Hes mine... get annother boyfriend...IN HELL!" she said, throwing a sword on the poor martyred satotai...

"SOTATAI! NOOOOOOO!" yelled conan, but not crying cause he's a bad motherfucker (not like marok)

"Conan...make her...suffer...for...me..." said satobai 1/2 dead?

"So conan...lets start over? remember how we loved each other? how you made sweat love to me near the fireplace?" said the alwkirie ghost girl with temptation and lust for conan!

"Im sorry gost girl, but ur a thing from the past! I must go furhter in life not backing up! beside u throwed a sword on satobai you crazy slut! said conan philosophically!

"then we shall figt, my love! but u dont stand a GOST of a chance! (pun!) said she with madnes.

Is satobai gonna dies? is Malak the little shithead gonna survive? Is Conan gonna win the fight? discover all this in the next chapter of Barbarians Lust! Im Mako and i bit u farewell for now

young aprentices!

**Nogarumu notes :** so... pretty epicly tragic huh? Dont forgot to read the epic conclusion cumming soon!


	3. Chapter 3 : the fight for DESTINY!

**Nogarumu notes :** hi guys! this is the final conclusion of my story : **Conan : bargbarians lust**, i think this cchapter is gonna be the best chapter of the story because it will be VERY epic! the naration too is gonna be way gooder cause i think that my other chapters didnt had ENOUGH naration and decriptions so i though i should putt more of them! BUT, its very dramatic! i know i said it wont be too much dramatic, but for the end i though it HAVE to be very sad and all... so sensitive people... beware!

Any way, enjoy this last chapter ;) ...

**Chapter 3 : the epic conclusion : the figth for DESTINY!**

Hi! im Mako! lots of unanswered question most be answered at this moment! conan most figt his once beautiful maiden lover that is now gost! Well he prevail? only Fate and DESTINY know!

"thats right connan! u dont stand a gohst of a chance! because I am a ghost!" said the gost blonde lady full of vengence and hate for everry one even conan right now!

how could he betays her? wasnt she prety enuogh? all her life she needed a sens of someplace to go... she didnt want to wander aimlesly with no goals... she wanted to become a person like other people...and by metting conan... she though that was it! that she found what se was seecking for! somebody to love, somebody who would belive in her...that woild know who she is! but no... he chated her...he wasnt the ONE... he was like all the otters... cold and distant... "mans ; she though to herself ; theyre like a union..."

"so what aru waiting for! atack me! yell conan with tears of rage but not sadness!

"..." said she with hate shame sadness and lots of bad emotions...

"die you criminnal scum!" charged conan full of furry!

Then! Epic music could be heard! It was the last figt for LOVE! All would be over soon! No more strugles! U can end it! So fight mygty wariors!

Conan couldnt think all he could do was strike and strike blindlessly! he was so full of hanger and pain that he needed to expel all his suferings with his blows!

Sotabai was badly hurt so was conan...but not phisicaly u see conan was sufering... Psycologicaly!

The two enemies were figting with power, conan was hitting really hard with his sword but he was way out of league compare to the girl cause she had special trainings in gohsts world... But stil he couldnt abandon! Conan fought and fight! Their swords were striking together and they stare in eahc others weyes.

Conan was starting to feel something special in his body... seeing such a strong women was making him really...arroused... so his huge stick of pasion was geting red and harder like iron in a blagsmit.

Conan was feeling very ashamed! it wasnt' time for that! it was time for dual of fate!

But...but... connan couldnt fight that feeling... he remmembered the days of passion and wild sex near the fire place with the blonde girl when she wasnt a gost... maybe... just maybe... SHE was hes SOULMATE and not Satobai...? Indeed... Conan was full of unaswred question and interogations because conan was bisex. Maybe...just maube... conan could forget everything and live happily with that girl AND Satotai?

When conan was thinkering and figting, the ghost girl was also full of doubts and shame and questions... What if she overeacted? she was dead after all? maybe she shouldve just left them alone... and hapy? she ruined every things! She felt sad and very silly!

She was cryin tears of sorows and then...she saw conans huge penis. it was like she remembered... a beautifull penis... it looked so soft and strong...if only...if only...she could touch it again?

Conan noticed that shre found her penis beneath his manly skirt so he was getting red like a tomato... but even if he was blushing, conan didnt back up...he continue stroking and stroking which made him more and more erect. the two victims of chaos of destiny were still fighting, hitting blows per bloes with lust and furry!

The valchirie was starting to lose spirit of figgth... all she wanted was that penis... but she didnt deserve it... so... she just lost her will to fight.

She was slower and slower... tired of all this... she wanted to make it over soon to end it...

So it was it... Conan stroke fastly and cut her left arm like a piece of cheese... the arm was fallin and flyin on the ground... all was lost!

Conan was feeling sick...not because of all the blood and bones and guts that are on the ground, in fact that was making him even more horny and erect; but because he cutted this arm of passion that make him a sexy handjob long ago when all was great and love with that ghost girl.

"dont wory my love conan... its okay..." said she feelin weak.

"what u talking bout woman! i cut ur arm! its NOT okay!" said conan with interogation.

"i wish everything would become like before... she cried with tears.

"It can! IT CAN! said conan hugging her and crying too...for the first time of his live.

''i wish tis moment would last for ever my love conan! said she with shame and regret and hurt

"me too..! me too!" said conan with regret too.

"let me give you a last gift of wild lust my lov!"

"but yur arm is cut up!" replied conan!

"no problem" she saidd

The woman took her sewered arm and massaged conans cock. lots of blod was washing his penis for his sins. she pressed harder with her cuted arm the sigt of her arms bones were

arousing conan because of the hard feling and coldness that was giving goosebumbs of wild fantasy!

Then, conan cummed with forse. he ejaculated a lot of splooge on the girl face... lots of blood and cum was covering both of tehm.

The waklirie than sucked conan penis. it was full of blood and sperm so it taste really good... so she was very wet from excitement.

Conan was still very erect and still had lots of cum because it was bloody kinky. the filing of her muth on his cokc was making conan feel fabulous. he never felt that way before, not even

with stoabai. conan had to face it... blood and cum mixed together was the thing that make him the must horny!

So conan came violantly in the girls mouth... she swalowed all the cum and blood with joy. Conan still had some cum left so he pounded her with all his might. The blood of his dick was ggod lubrificiant making her tight pussy more easy to penetrate. Connan pushed his cock hard and fast in the bloody vagina, witch make the girl gasp with excitement. She was so wet that she had a orgarm almost immediately.

"Conan...that was the best.." she whispered...

"ya it was! replied conan...; but now we gotta get you to wizard house so he can cure u!

"no conan...u cant"

"Why not%"

"cause please... you most kill me!"

Conan was full of surprised? Why? after all this wild passion and lustful sex? why did she wanted to die?

"But why woman? Asked the conan.

"To be or not to be... it make no diference to me... my death is the only absolute liberty..."

"wat are u talking about! blonde girl, i dont under stand what your talking about!" said conan full of sadness!

"my last words...now please erase me...otherwise youll be erased! the life that escapes the time of anhilation and that obtains the future is only one!"

"what in krom names does that mean!" ask conan unkwoningly.

Malak was seeing the scene from a distance a sad look at his eyes.

"All of you need the future...thank you. im glad... to have met you...Conan..."

For about two minutes Conan just stand there...no ones move...conan couldnt think streight...all he could do, was obey her last request...

A loud noise of bones cracking could be heard...conan killed her...

Conan was full of sadness and pain but all was not over yet! Oh not! He couldnt just leave satotai die like dis! not after all they go throught!

Conan ran to satotai he was badly hurt! with a sword still in his corpse. Malak couldve help him...but he did nutting at all!

"Conon...u...complet...me...urgh...urgh...but i..." said the ding saotai

"Shut up! i cant let you go... i cant... i loe u too damn much..." cried conan (for the 2nd time (nd last) in his life)

"Conan...I..always...Loved...U..." said satotai dyng.

Consn wasnt sad nor hangry... he was comfortably numb... what could he do? nothing...nothing at all...

Conan was sufering inside but on the exterior he have a completey bland and emotionsles look. he have nothing more to do... all was over... all was empty... he didnt felt any thing.

"The sacrifice is now complet satotai is sacrified... you cant kill malak or else a curse on both your houses!" said Krom frastly.

Arnold left the temple...malak was foloweing him...he didnt hate malak anymore. in fact... he didnt hate annything...thought he didnt love annything ether... all he could see was darkness.

So conan the lost soul wandered in the desert. He know only one thing...Never..ever...he will live another aventure...from now on there will be only crapy aventures with poor story teling (conan the destroyer)... all was end...

The end...

**Nogarumu notes : **Well this is the end of my conan fic, i hope u guys like it. If u have any comentaries or recomendations dont be shie (i can do ANYTHING u guy want! Action, aventure, drama, romance, horror! u name it!). Also i take kindly to good and bad critic. More stories to come soun so check out!


End file.
